The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, botanically known as Torenia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunrekokuri’.
The new Torenia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact and freely branching Torenia plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Torenia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Torenia sp, identified as code number 06-13-1, not patented. The new Torenia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in January, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Torenia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since February, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Torenia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.